Most unmanned systems require specialized training to operators that require commanders to budget and plan for specialized personnel within an organizational unit. This is impractical in many situations where the specialized training requires months or even years of training prior to proper employment of the unmanned system. Typically, unmanned systems are developed to be focused on unmanned vehicles and sensors, with the user interface being engineered to saturate the operator with data. Current unmanned systems are limited in the effectiveness of direct operator control due to information quality and communications factors, for example. Onboard sensors may not provide sufficient field of view, resolution, or update rate to support operations in highly complex, dynamic environments. Limited bandwidth and latency can degrade quality and timeliness of information from the vehicle to the operator, and delay of user inputs can reduce vehicle controllability. Additionally, presentation of situational awareness information to the operator, and medium of control input from the operator can severely degrade connection between the operator and the vehicle.